


El sueño del silencio

by Talvi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Horror, Implied Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Suspense, Thriller, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishan es un joven de 16 años que, a causa de una enfermedad, queda sordo siendo niño. Rechazado por su familia, es enviado a un internado para jóvenes sordos, donde conocerá un nuevo mundo, y en especial, entablará amistad con un peculiar joven, su compañero de cuarto, Samir, un chico inteligente, que toma clases avanzadas y tiene un próspero futuro. Cuando comienzan a sucederse una serie de extrañas desapariciones y secuestros (entre los cuales está su propio hermano), Ishan solo encuentra refugio en la compañía de su amigo. Pero todas las personas tienen misterios y secretos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mi historia

Ya llevaba cuatro años en la escuela, y me quedaban dos más. Había llegado allí después de mucho esperar y yo hasta diría que después de mucho drama innecesario.

Yo era un chico más del montón. Vivía con mi madre y mi hermano diez años que mayor que yo, mi padre había decidido marcharse mucho tiempo atrás y nunca regresó. Era Abril, y el año escolar apenas llevaba un mes de curso cuando poco antes de cumplir 11 años me enfermé, y lo que al principio parecía una afección pasajera se convirtió en un par de días en algo mucho más grave. Luego de una pequeña estadía en el hospital me enviaron a casa una mañana temprano. Yo ya lo sabía, lo supe desde el momento en que desperté el primer día en el hospital, cuando la fiebre ya estaba pasando y me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para abrir los ojos. Pero claro, en esos días en el hospital nadie más lo notó, cuando me hablaban yo asentía y fingía estar cansado y dormir, los médicos estaban más preocupados en administrarme los antibióticos correctos y controlar la fiebre. Fue bastante simple. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que ya no iba a poder fingir mucho más.

Mi madre se dio cuenta al día siguiente durante el almuerzo. Ya llevaba un par de días prestándole atención absolutamente a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus acciones, para poder entender mínimamente lo que me decía y lo que quería de mí. Era agotador. Era extremadamente agotador. Así que era de esperarse que en algún momento fuera a distraerme. Ella estaba sirviendo el almuerzo, mi hermano mayor, Reuben, había llegado de trabajar y hablaba animadamente sentado frente a mí en la mesa, yo lo miraba y asentía con una sonrisa cada tanto, al cabo de un rato me sonrió, se levantó y salió de la cocina. Aprovechando un momento de descanso, me puse a mirar por la ventana y me quedé observando un pájaro posado en una rama. Conocía a ese pájaro, sabía que se posaba todos los días en la misma rama, que en los días de viento golpeteaba el vidrio de la ventana. Recordaba al ave, conocía su canto y podía recordarlo mientras el animalito abría y cerraba su pico. Me quedé un momento así, observando. No sé cuantos segundos o minutos pasaron, pero cuando giré la cabeza nuevamente me encontré con un escenario bastante extraño: mi madre estaba sentada al lado mío hablándome, al otro lado de la habitación estaba mi hermano, cerca de la cocina, levantando del piso los vidrios de un plato roto. Maldición. Miraba a mi madre y ella gesticulaba y hasta parecía estar gritando. Yo percibí un murmullo y asentí. Ella se levantó de la silla y cogió el teléfono. A los diez minutos estábamos los tres en un taxi rumbo a la consulta del médico. La consulta fue larga, pero precisa y clara. Precisa y clara para mi madre, ya que en ningún momento el médico se dirigió a mí ni trató de explicarme la situación. Me llevaron con otros doctores, todos me revisaron, todos tomaban notas y completaban formularios, pero nadie se dirigía a mí ni se preocupaban por lo que yo pudiera estar pensando o sintiendo. Recuerdo mi madre llorando en silencio mientras volvíamos caminando a casa. Apenas llegamos, ella me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la cama. Mi hermano pidió pizza a domicilio y cuando llegó nos sentamos a ver una película de terror. A ver en su sentido más estricto, porque yo había perdido casi toda la audición y los gritos de las actrices en la pantalla no me producían nada, y al poco tiempo me di cuenta que la víctima huyendo del asesino se ve medio ridícula sin la música de suspenso que te pone los pelos de punta. La película estaba por terminar cuando me dormí en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de mi hermano.

Al día siguiente era jueves y no fui a la escuela. No fui a la escuela por dos semanas. Si fui a tres clínicas diferentes y me vieron y me revisaron una docena de doctores. Todos decían lo mismo: tenía una sordera profunda adquirida por la infección y no había esperanza de que mi audición volviera ni de que se la pudiera recuperar nunca, tenía si, un resto auditivo mínimo. Recomendaban rehabilitación del habla y lengua de señas. Eso lo leí un tiempo después en unos papeles que encontré en la habitación de mi madre. Fueron dos semanas complicadas. Cada vez que mi madre tenía que decirme algo, hacía su mejor esfuerzo pero siempre terminaba llorando y mi hermano tenía que buscar un lápiz y una hoja para comunicarse conmigo. Era casi un martirio, ella se sentía impotente y yo sentía que se había construido un muro entre nosotros y, lo que era peor, sentía que todo era mi culpa. Pasó un mes hasta que volví al colegio. Y para ese entonces yo ya estaba acostumbrado a mi nueva situación y mi comunicación con mi hermano había mejorado muchísimo, con mi madre era otra cosa. Un día, durante el almuerzo, le dije (le escribí, más bien) que la estaba pasando muy mal en el colegio y que se estaba volviendo muy difícil para mí. Me respondió (me escribió) que me había vuelto sordo, no estúpido y que debía acomodarme al mundo como era y como siempre fue antes de mi enfermedad, no podía exigirle a los demás que se acomodaran a mí. Duré casi dos meses de vuelta en mi antiguo colegio hasta que la ansiedad se me volvió insostenible. ¿Cómo podía seguir rindiendo académicamente si todas (absolutamente todas) las asignaturas se dictaban de forma oral? ¿Cómo podía comprender las consignas si las maestras ni siquiera gesticulaban lo suficientemente bien para que pudiera leer sus labios? Prácticamente todos, mis compañeros, mis maestros me creían ahora estúpido e incapaz, ni siquiera se molestaban en esforzarse conmigo. Mis maestros me habían visto hacer señas con mi hermano cuando me iba a buscar a la salida y le recomendaron a mi madre que me enviase a una “escuela especial para mí”.


	2. La Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishan llega a su nuevo colegio, que de a poco se convertirá en su nuevo hogar.

Así fue como caí en la Academia Riverside para Jóvenes Sordos, a los 13 años de edad. Era un lugar alejado de la ciudad, con opción de internado y con vacaciones y fines de semana libres para quienes deseasen volver a casa. No era mi caso, debo decirlo, mi madre sentía que de esta forma se estaba librando de mí y ofreciéndome una buena educación, ya que la Academia era muy prestigiosa y su nivel educativo era altísimo, así también la matrícula. El plantel docente incluía profesores sordos, hipoacúsicos y oyentes y las clases se dictaban en lengua oral y lengua de señas simultáneamente. Había un gabinete de rehabilitación del lenguaje para quienes precisaban, pero nadie nos exigía a los alumnos comunicarnos verbalmente si no era nuestro deseo. Entré a mitad del año de cursado, lo cual me puso en la mira de todos mis nuevos compañeros. Me asignaron una habitación doble compartida, pero recién conocí a mi compañero en mi segunda semana en la escuela.

Aprendí a hablar con señas mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera creído. Entendí que así como los bebés oyentes (y yo mismo habiendo sido uno) aprenden a hablar escuchando e imitando los sonidos a su alrededor, yo estaba aprendiendo a hablar un idioma nuevo viendo y observando a mis compañeros y profesores interactuar. Las primeras clases fueron buenas, para mi sorpresa fui muy bien recibido por mis compañeros y mi historia se difundió rápidamente, en el segundo día de clases, durante la hora del almuerzo un chico de cabello rubio me invitó a sentarme en su mesa con sus amigos, al tomar asiento todos me saludaron y se presentaron, ahí comprendí que entre ellos no se llamaban por su nombre, sino que cada uno tenía un apodo con una seña que lo identificaba, muchas veces algo relacionado con una seña característica del físico de cada uno, el chico rubio que me habló era, en efecto, llamado por su cabello amarillo, una de las chicas era identificada por un lunar cerca de su ojos… así aprendí rápidamente la seña de mis compañeros y las señas que identificaban a cada uno de los profesores. Para el final del día yo mismo tenía mi propia seña, mi nuevo “nombre”.

El edificio donde funcionaba el colegio era sumamente grande, contaba con cuatro pisos (uno enteramente dedicado a las habitaciones y baños de los internos, con una pequeña cocina) dos pisos de aulas de clases y biblioteca y un piso con la cocina, el comedor y la enfermería, parte de la propiedad eran también numerosos jardines y patios internos, y se sabía de sótanos en donde ningún alumno tenía permitida la entrada, ya que desde allí se manejaban y controlaban la electricidad, el sistema de gas y calefacción, se hacía el servicio técnico de las computadoras y aparatos electrónicos y se almacenaban diversos elementos, muebles y demás. 

Mi compañero de habitación llegó un miércoles al mediodía. Yo entré en el cuarto para recoger unas cosas antes del almuerzo y lo encontré desempacando. El me miró y sonrió, me dio la mano y me dijo la seña de su nombre, pasando su dedo por su mejilla, se acercó un poco más y me mostró una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Me sorprendí y me contó que era de una herida que le había hecho su gato cuando él era un bebé, al instante me deletreó su nombre “Samir”, sonreí y le di la seña de mi nombre señalando un pequeño mechón de pelo que me caía en la frente (y que había sido así desde siempre, esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo parecía tener vida propia), le deletreé también mi nombre legal “Ishan”. Pronto descubrí que Samir no sólo era bastante sociable sino también muy inteligente ya que, a pesar de tener la misma edad, no compartíamos ninguna clase porque él tomaba todas clases avanzadas.

Pasaron los años y pronto Samir se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pasábamos noches enteras contándonos cosas sobre nosotros, y él me enseñaba cada día nuevas señas de lo que él decía sería un nuevo sistema de comunicación para sordos, mejorado con respecto al que teníamos, bastante complicado sin sentido, al menos para mí. Samir no usaba su voz nunca, provenía de una familia de sordos y me contó que jamás había pronunciado una palabra de su boca, había hecho sonidos, claro está, pero nunca le interesó aprender a hablar oralmente y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, no le preocupaba lo que los oyentes pudieran pensar de él y prácticamente nunca había tenido amigos que pudieran oír. Yo utilizaba mi voz más que nada cuando volvía a casa, luego del primer verano, con algo de terapia pude aprender a manejar mi voz, el volumen, la fonética de cada palabra y mejoré ampliamente en la lectura de labios. Cada verano, regresaba con mi madre por 20 días, y con mi hermano salíamos al cine, jugábamos a la pelota y veíamos televisión. Luego de mi primer año en el colegio mi hermano tomó un curso de lengua de señas y la comunicación entre nosotros mejoró al punto de ser él el traductor cuando tenía que hablar con mi propia madre. Casi no volví a ver a ningún otro miembro de mi familia, a veces veía a mis tíos y primos, pero se mantenían alejados y poco interesados en comunicarse conmigo. Esos 20 días eran los únicos que pasaba en casa, el resto del año estaba en la escuela o en casa de Samir, visitando a su familia, quienes me adoptaron casi como un miembro nuevo.

Samir tuvo su primera novia poco después de cumplir 16 años, estando en el último curso. Yo seguía un año atrasado respecto a él y conocía poco de la chica y de cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos, solamente tenía una idea por lo que los compañeros de ambos cursos comentaban. Mi compañero de cuarto nunca me dijo una sola palabra sobre ella….No, miento. Me dijo, en efecto, una sola palabra una noche en que detuve nuestras habituales conversaciones filosóficas para preguntarle sobre la chica. Se encogió de hombros e hizo una sola seña: “linda”. Ella volvía los fines de semana a su casa e invitaba a Samir constantemente, pero él rechazaba la invitación diciendo que debía estudiar. Yo era testigo, mi amigo solía pasar estudiando siete horas diarias desde que meses atrás le habían otorgado una beca en la mejor universidad para sordos en el extranjero. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que pasásemos horas hablando de los más complicados y enredados temas filosóficos, la mente de Samir iba a una velocidad mil veces más rápidas que la mía así que en general él tenía que repetir las señas y deletrear conceptos que yo no comprendía. No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando me enteré por medio de otros compañeros que el noviazgo de mi amigo había terminado y no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando, al preguntarle esa noche al respecto, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y me deseó buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

Fue durante la segunda semana de clases que Samir comenzó a desaparecer los viernes por la noche, me saludaba al terminar la cena y, diciendo que tenía que estudiar, desaparecía quién sabe dónde y no volvía a la habitación sino hasta la madrugada. Cada vez que lo interrogaba al respecto decía solamente una palabra: “Estudiar” y cambiaba de tema, cual era su costumbre. Últimamente lo veía con un enorme tomo de medicina bajo el brazo todo el tiempo y me explicó que había temas que le estaba costando mucho entender.

Recuerdo que una noche volvió un poco más temprano, encendió la luz y me dijo que no se sentía bien, cuando le hice la seña para que descansara, apagó la luz, se acercó a mi cama y se acostó a mi lado. Me abrazó y nos dormimos. A la mañana siguiente me sonrió al despertar y se tomó la mañana libre de sus estudios para ayudarme con los míos. 

Algunos fines de semana solíamos salir de la escuela y pasábamos las horas de la siesta en el poblado cercano, íbamos al cine siempre que hubiese una película con subtítulos, paseábamos por la plaza. En una de mis primeras visitas, al ver un grupo de chicos de nuestra edad jugando un pequeño partido de fútbol, quise unirme, aún a pesar de las advertencias de Samir (que primero creí injustificadas), solo para luego darme cuenta de cuánta razón tenía: los chicos me miraron mientras trataba de explicarles que yo jugaba hace años, simplemente se rieron y continuaron jugando. Samir hizo una sola seña (inventada, según dijo, por su madre): “Te lo dije”. Luego de mi propia madre, fue una de las peores decepciones que me llevé en mi nueva vida. Supe después que, aunque era costumbre que los alumnos de la escuela fueran al poblado los fines de semana, todavía existían muchos prejuicios y no pocas personas todavía eran reticentes a la idea de que los “sorditos” formasen parte de su vida social. 

El domingo siguiente, Samir y yo descansábamos bajo un árbol y me tomó la mano. Lo miré extrañado y él solamente siguió contemplando el cielo. A veces, durante los almuerzos, él me miraba embelesado, y yo solo me sonrojaba, sintiendo que las miradas del mundo entero estaban encima de mí. 

Un sábado por la mañana, Samir debía estudiar para un examen y entonces me encontraba caminando solo los dos kilómetros hacia el poblado. Al ver en la plaza a los mismos chicos de aquella vez, decidí hacer un cambio radical, fui a la peluquería y me afeité la cabeza, Samir me vio en el almuerzo y sonrió, tratando de contener una carcajada; cuando fingí enojarme, simplemente puso su mano en mi hombro y me giñó un ojo. “Tu nombre ya no tiene mucha gracia” me dijo con su mano derecha “Pero te ves hermoso”. Esa noche juntamos nuestras camas y dormimos abrazados cada noche. Por la mañana, separábamos las camas nuevamente y nunca se lo dijimos a nadie. Yo al principio no llegaba a entender cuál podría ser el problema, hasta que él me explicó que si alguien sabía lo que hacíamos, nos separarían, sonrió como si fuera lo más obvio y hasta me llamó “tonto”, lo golpeé en el brazo y le tiré una almohada, para que no viera cuánto me había ruborizado. Él seguía desapareciendo ahora casi todas las noches y al volver siempre se daba una ducha antes de acostarse. Algunas veces volvía llorando, otras veces volvía extasiado, casi siempre volvía con dolor de cabeza, como si hubiese estado concentrado en algo extremadamente difícil, en el tomo nuevo de una enciclopedia o en un documento extranjero mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas asimilar todo lo que quería. Nunca quiso contarme nada. Nunca pretendí insistir. Lo conocía hace años, ya sabía que en muchas cosas, con él, era inútil insistir.

 

Un mes después de que comenzaran las escapadas de los viernes por la noche de Samir, me llegó la noticia. Mi hermano estaba desaparecido. Mi madre me escribió diciendo que una mañana había salido a trabajar y nunca regresó. Se estaban realizando investigaciones en mi ciudad. Dos detectives vinieron al colegio y me interrogaron durante casi tres horas. Los directivos de la escuela dijeron que podía tomarme una semana libre e ir a casa. No quise. No tenía ningún interés en estar en el foco del drama durante siete días con mi madre. Ella vino a verme al colegio. Era increíble la manera en que lloraba y se lamentaba y ni siquiera tuvo un instante para preocuparse por cómo me sentía yo al respecto, hablaba rápido mientras lloraba y prácticamente no movía los labios, por lo cual prácticamente yo no podía entender lo que me trataba de decir y ella se sentía muy agotada como para escribir o para recordar señas. Al irse me dejó algo de ropa nueva que me había comprado y varios dulces. Dijo que iba a tratar de volver a visitarme, pero que la investigación que la policía llevaba a cabo era compleja, que necesitaban de su colaboración y que estaba poniendo su dinero en ello, que esperaba que yo la entendiese y también cooperase, que mi hermano volvería muy pronto con nosotros y que todo sería igual que antes. Solamente asentí, le di las gracias y la despedí con un nudo en la garganta, sin poder siquiera mostrar en mi rostro una de las miles de emociones que sentía. En efecto, me tomé una semana libre de clases, pero no me fui del internado. Samir me traía el desayuno a la cama todas las mañanas y durante las noches se quedaba conmigo hasta que me dormía. Sé que no se iba de mi lado. Tuve pesadillas por tres noches seguidas, donde veía los peores escenarios posibles, donde veía a mi hermano torturado y muerto, su cuerpo descuartizado y escondido en bolsas en contenedores de basura. Me despertaba agitado y sudando frío, mi amigo me abrazaba y yo lloraba hasta que me rendía al sueño nuevamente. Dormía más profundo y calmado por las tardes, mientras Samir estaba en clases, aunque quisiera me sentía mal por alejarlo de sus responsabilidades y cuando se lo dije simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. 

A los diez días mi hermano seguía desaparecido, la policía no tenía más pistas ni la más remota idea de su paradero, tuve un par de videoconferencias con mi madre aunque seguía llorando incansablemente sin prestarme atención. Le dije a Samir que sabía que se había descuidado en sus estudios y que no quería ser más un estorbo. Aunque me dijo que no lo era y que él solo quería verme bien, volvió con sus escapadas nocturnas y yo lo comprendí. Yo volví a mi vida normal como pude, concentrándome en los estudios, en los deportes, en los libros. Tratando de no pensar más en ello. No fue fácil. Por supuesto que no fue fácil. Veía a Reuben en todos lados. A veces imaginaba que lo veía entrar por la puerta, que se había escapado solo para venir a visitarme en el colegio. Entonces me encerraba en mi habitación y lloraba. Samir me traía chocolates, me abrazaba y estaba a mi lado hasta que me recomponía. La noticia que llegó al colegio días después no ayudó nada en mi mejoría. En el comedor, una alumna de primer curso sostenía un periódico mientras trataba de escribir un mensaje en su teléfono. Me acerqué y le pregunté a un profesor que pasaba. Me mostró la tapa del periódico. Un niño de 8 años desaparecido. El hermano menor de la chica. Me descompuse y vomité. Me llevaron a la enfermería donde me recosté y traté de relajarme. Samir fue a visitarme luego de sus clases y pasó la noche conmigo durmiendo en una incómoda silla a mi lado. 

 

La chica de primer año dejó el colegio. Luego de esa noche Samir volvió a estudiar por las noches. La pesadilla recién estaba comenzando.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi madre se suicidó un 5 de Mayo. Yo estaba almorzando mientras revisaba mis correos electrónicos. Ella me había escrito una carta de despedida esa misma mañana. La noticia me la dio el director del colegio un par de horas después y yo solamente asentí. Mi amigo (o un poco más que amigo) estuvo conmigo para contenerme, me acompañaba a todos lados y me abrazaba hasta que me dormía. Me dijo que lamentaba no poder hacer mucho más por mí. Yo le contesté que todo lo que él hacía era suficiente, que sus abrazos eran suficientes, que su simple compañía era suficiente, y que no sabía que iba a ser de mí de ahora en más y cuando él no estuviera a mi lado. El colegio decidió otorgarme una beca completa hasta que finalizara mis estudios, para lo cual faltaba un año y medio. El 8 de Mayo, un sábado, desaparecieron tres personas: uno de mis profesores y sus dos hijos mientras pasaban el día en un camping cercano. Vino la policía a revisar el colegio y sus alrededores e interrogar a estudiantes, docente y personal. Yo ya no veía la televisión ni entraba en internet. No quería saber nada más. Solo me importaban dos cosas: estudiar y que al final del día Samir me tuviera entre sus brazos. 

Era una noche fría de Junio. Me desperté a la madrugada y Samir no estaba conmigo. No me sorprendió para nada, sabía que iba a volver y estar conmigo por la mañana. Había estado llorando antes de dormir y ahora tenía sed y hambre. Decidí levantarme, salí de la habitación y caminé hasta la cocina. Ya lo había hecho antes y esporádicamente encontraba otros alumnos mayores allí o profesores que tampoco podían dormir. Esta vez no había nadie. Pensé “tampoco se escucha ningún ruido”, y al instante sonreí. Recordaba muchas cosas de mis años como oyente, recordaba sonidos pero como si evocaran imágenes y sensaciones. En especial tenía recuerdos no tan placenteros de ser oyentes. Por ejemplo, los clásicos ruidos que se escuchan por la noche y que siempre me espantaron de pequeño algunas noches que mi hermano no pasaba en casa. Eso había sido un gran problema para mí durante mis primeras noches en el internado. Cuando Samir llegó comencé a sentirme un poco mejor. Él me explicó mil veces que, viniendo de una familia de sordos, nunca había tenido que preocuparse por eso y que los sordos podíamos sentir ese tipo de cosas de una manera diferente. Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo él y yo tuve que creerle para poder tranquilizarme. Bien, era de noche y yo estaba solo (aparentemente) en la pequeña cocina en el piso de los dormitorios cuando sentí un ruido. Lo sentí. En el piso bajo mis pies descalzos. Un repentino miedo me llegó hasta la médula espinal, ese miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que no se puede ver, o peor, a lo que no se puede siquiera oír llegar. Volví a mi habitación corriendo y el camino me choqué con Samir a punto de entrar a nuestro dormitorio. Bajo la poca luz que iluminaba el pasillo me preguntó qué hacía yo a esas horas fuera de la cama, le pregunté si no había sentido ningún ruido y simplemente negó con la cabeza. El resto de la noche estuve inquieto, como si sintiera nuevamente el miedo que sentía de niño.

Pasaron dos días hasta que volví a despertarme solo a la mitad de la noche, y esta vez fue por haber sentido ese ruido nuevamente. No era un temblor, era un ruido en alguna parte del edificio, lo sabía, podía sentirlo hasta en la punta de la nariz. Me levanté y caminé en dirección a la escalera, sin zapatos y tratando de no arrastrar demasiado los pies. Bajé por las escaleras hasta casi la puerta de entrada, volví a sentir el sonido y traté de seguirlo, llegué hasta la última escalera, la que llevaba hacia el sótano y me detuve un segundo. No podía bajar, no me estaba permitido bajar… por otro lado no había nadie a mi alrededor y además… el sonido volvió a sentirse. Pensé un segundo ¿sería yo el único capaz de sentirlo? Hacía un par de años no podía siquiera sentir las vibraciones del reloj despertador que tenía en la habitación y ahora creía sentir un sonido al que no podía darle nombre. Miré nuevamente a mí alrededor y empujé suavemente la puerta de la escalera que llevaba al sótano esperando que no hiciera ningún ruido perceptible para cualquier oyente. Eché una última mirada a mi alrededor y bajé las escaleras cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Bajé tan rápido como pude cuando sentí el sonido por tercera vez, ahora mucho más fuerte y cercano. Me detuve al terminar la escalera y lentamente seguí caminando hacia una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta y desde la cual se escapaba un halo de luz. Quizá debería haberle hecho caso a mi propio instinto de huida en ese momento. Pero ya había llegado bastante lejos como para detenerme, y no me quedaba nada más que perder…o al menos eso creí. La puerta estaba entreabierta y lo primero que divisé al acercarme fue una persona atada a una silla y amordazada, intentaba soltarse y al moverse hacía mover la silla, pensé que ese había sido el sonido que sentí. Me acerqué un poco más y empujé la puerta muy suavemente. Fue ahí cuando lo ví, y fue ahí cuando él me vió. La persona atada a la silla era mi propio hermano que ahora me miraba pidiendo auxilio, en sus ojos podía ver un terror y un miedo como el que yo había visto en mis pesadillas. Apenas había dado un paso hacia él cuando sentí una mano sobre mi pecho deteniéndome. Sentí como un hielo frío envolvía mi cuerpo y el corazón se me detenía un segundo. La misma mano me empujó hacia afuera y luego apareció el rostro enfrente mío. Un rostro que conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien. Samir estaba ahí parado al lado mío, con su mano me empujaba suavemente hacia afuera y con la otra mano me hizo un gesto de silencio. Temblé un poco y miré una vez más a mi hermano antes de salir corriendo sin detenerme a pensarlo si quiera. Corrí. Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho y sin que me importase el ruido que podía estar haciendo ni si alguien me había visto salir del sótano. No me detuve hasta que llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Recién ahí pude parar, caí de rodillas y lloré.


End file.
